Spark of Lies
by Reissj
Summary: You jamás se ha enamorado y no tiene intenciones de tener pareja alguna. Así que Chika se sorprende de la nada aparece de la mano con un chico clamando que es su pareja y que fue amor a primera vista. Y no cualquier chico sino nada más ni nada menos que Sakurauchi Riko. (Genderbender, triangulos amorosos, amigos con derechos, No Aqours AU)


Chika y You han sido amigas casi desde que tienen uso de la memoria.

Solo bastó la casualidad de estar al lado de la otra en el salón del kinder y una tonta promesa de ser amigas por siempre incluso si no llevaban ni dos minutos de conocidas. Promesa que terminaron cumpliendo a la larga, a pesar de todo. Chika no puede imaginarse como sería su vida sin la compañía de You, ni siquiera es capaz de recordar como era antes de conocerla. Antes de que lo supiese ella ya estaba en su vida.

Eran uña y carne, Donde iba allí aparecía la otra. De alguna forma habían sido bendecidas con el milagro de quedar siempre, siempre en la misma clase. Con You, Chika sentía que podía hablar de lo que sea sin ser juzgada, que podía ser ella misma y You la aceptaría sin dudar. Solo con ella podía llorar y a los segundos reir a carcajadas, podía hablar de tonterías para al siguiente instante discutir un tema serio. Tenían un humor bastante similar, las dos se la pasaban a lo grande todos los días entre risas tontas y sonrisas sinceras, silencios cómodos y miradas atentas. Compartían todo, absolutamente todo, no existían secretos entre ellas dos.

... O eso era lo que creía Chika.

Porque, que ella supiese, You nunca tuvo interés alguno en el amor. Jamás se enamoró, en sus dieciseis años no ha tenido pareja alguna y tampoco quería una. Recuerda esas tardes en las que veían entre carcajadas en vez de llantos las películas dramáticas de romance, diciendo burlonas las dos que nunca se enamorarían, prometieron que las dos morirían solteras, pero juntas.

─ Chika, ¿recuerdas a Sakurauchi-kun? ─ le había dicho ella teniendo al chico tomado del brazo. ─ Es... mi novio. ─ suspiró con una sonrisa entre labios, ambos sonrojándose ante la confesión.

Chika parpadeó una vez. Luego, dos veces. Le costó asimilarlo pero a los segundos les devolvió la sonrisa, felicitando a su amiga entre bromas molestas.

You aparentemente se había olvidado de aquella promesa. Esa idiota lo había hecho, se había enamorado cuando juró no hacerlo.

Pero no la culpaba. Ella también la había olvidado.

You se había despedido de ella, yéndose de la mano con su ahora pareja. Chika los despidió con una sonrisa... Sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo lentamente cuando los dos abandonaron el lugar.

You no había sido la única tonta que se había enamorado.

Tan solo se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo como los tortolos se iban mientras un ardor doloroso palpitaba en su pecho.

(...)

No entiende porque todos dicen que la aman. Chicas de grados inferiores, de grados mayores, de su propia clase. A menudo se ve rodeada de personas que no conoce del todo bien, personas que claman lo muy perfecta que es You, lo mucho que la quieren, lo mucho que la envidian. Ella no comprende en absoluto que le ven, la verdad. Sí, quizás tenga las notas ─que si bien son buenas tampoco es la mejor...─, la agilidad y aunque le de vergüenza admitirlo también tiene el físico pero... ¿Y qué? You solo es una chica más, una chica ordinaria que tan solo quiere vivir una vida plena y alegre junto a su familia y mejor amiga.

O bueno. Eso es lo que dice.

La verdad es que You se odia a sí misma. De verdad no comprende que le ven de bueno. Ella misma se da asco, se repugna. Se siente inútil, inservible. Miserable.

Sus padres siempre bromean con ella, la apoyan, le dicen lo mucho que la aman y lo orgullosos que de ser sus padres. Pero You bien sabe que si supieran quien es su hija en realidad estarían igual de asqueados que ella.

No merece nada de esto. No merece la atención, la confianza. No merece el amor de su familia. Definitivamente no merece el cariño de Chika. Porque si ella lo supiese... No se acercaría. No se reiría con ella, no la pasaría a su lado, no la abrazaría fuerte como lo suele hacer cuando esta triste. De tan solo pensarla alejándose... de su mirada de profunda decepción y asco... le da miedo.

De verdad que no comprende porque todos parecen quererla incluso si no se lo merece.

─ Watanabe-san... ¡Me gustas!

Y definitivamente no sabe que hizo para que ese chico en especial la queriese a ella... Una asquerosa chica enamorada de otra.

(...)

No está seguro del todo de qué era lo que tenía aquella chica que lo enloquecía tanto.

Tal vez eran sus ojos azules, brillantes. Expresivos e hipnotizantes.

O su cabello suave y sedoso que a pesar de estar desordenado seguía viéndose adorable.

Podía ser su figura delineada, sus dotes atléticos, su probablemente inalcanzable energía.

Su amabilidad, su alegría explosiva, su manera de emocionarse y esforzarse tanto por las cosas más pequeñas. Como lo trataba tan casual y amistosamente a pesar de que no se conociesen del todo.

Pero bueno, lo más probable es que haya sido su sonrisa... Aquella sonrisa llena de vida, tan radiante que parecía iluminar el mundo entero.

Se sentía un poco tonto, pero definitivamente era amor. Era ridículo, pero estaba enamorado de una chica con quien no había pasado más de cinco minutos hablando, y más de 2 de algo que no incumba temas escolares. Se sentía como un completo estúpido pero... si así de bien era, no le importaba serlo.

El darse cuenta de su enamoramiento fue toda una odisea para él. Le costó tiempo asimilarlo pero al cabo de las semanas terminó admitiendolo para sus adentros. No obstante, no iba a acercarse a confesarsele de una vez solo porque sí. Porque uno, sería demasiado raro pues raras veces charlaban y dos, ¡era demasiado vergonzoso! Riko estaba dispuesto a morir sin sacar esos sentimientos de él.

Su forma de desahogarse era a través del piano. Tocando melodías melifluas y suaves baladas demostraba el amor explotando en su pecho, con notas fuertes y tristes su decepción y cobardía.

Así se había resignado a vivir... Hasta que fue insoportable.

Rodeado de un extraño valor que no supo de donde sacó ─probablemente contagiado de su amigo Yoshiko─ citó a la castaña en la azotea tras las clases. Ella se veía confundida hasta que él agachó su cabeza y esas palabras tan desvergonzadas escaparon sin control de sus labios.

''¡Me gustas!'' Lo soltó sin preámbulos, ni aviso. Con la cabeza gacha intentó disimular el profundo sonrojo que coloreó hasta sus orejas y bueno, aunque no le viese la cara (no tenía el valor) sabía que probablemente You estaba haciendo esa expresión de incertidumbre y confusión al morderse el labio que tanto le gustaba.

Tras varios minutos en silencio y sin recibir respuesta (Riko aún no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza para verle, le daba muchísima pena) el pelirrojo apretó los puños casi que clavando las uñas, ansioso de oír aunque sea un rechazo. El silencio lo estaba matando. El silencio significaba duda y si había duda en primer lugar significaba que... no era correspondido... Aunque tampoco es que tuviese muchas ilusiones de serlo. Tan solo quería sacarselo del cuerpo, confesarse y salir de aquél bucle tan destructivo y patético en el que estaba atrapado, el de estar viendo a la lejanía a la chica de sus sueños suspirando por alguna vez estar a su lado.

Pero incluso si ya estaba preparado para su rechazo o quizás hasta su desagrado... Eso no le quitaba que fuese doloroso.

─ ¿W-Watanabe-san...? ─ finalmente alzó la mirada y se alarmó al encontrarse a los ojos aguados de You. ─ ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Watanabe-san?! ¿Estás bien? N-No llores, no tienes que corresponder, diablos, no tienes siquiera que responder, tan solo t-

─ Tú también me gustas. ─ You la interrumpió y a Riko se le escapó el aire. Seguía manteniendo esa expresión llorosa.

─ ... ¿En serio? ─ miraba atónito a la chica frente a él, un atisbo de esperanza coloreándose en sus ojos dorados.

─ Sí. Me gustas mucho, ─ le sonrió aún con las lágrimas en sus záfiros. Riko se tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse a secar sus lágrimas, acariciar su mejilla con adoración. ─ Estoy tan feliz...

Riko, inexperto e inseguro de que demonios procedía ahora se puso nervioso. ─ ¿P-Puedo besarte? ─ preguntó avergonzado pero con la vista clavada en sus labios rosados tan tentadores.

You no respondió su pregunta. Tan solo lo tomó del cuello y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Riko había esperado que su primer beso fuese suave, lento y cariñoso. Pero así no se sintió. En su lugar se presentó la pasión, la brusquedad y humedad, mucha humedad. No como si se quejase, se sentía alucinante estar besándose con el amor de su vida.

Estaba tan feliz... Y You había dicho que estaba feliz.

Sin embargo, si era honesto... sus palabras no se sentían tan sinceras como quisiera.

Pero todo rastro de duda o inseguridad murió justo cuando You introdujo su lengua en su boca.

(...)

A diferencia de su mejor amiga, Chika sí tuvo interés en el romance desde muy temprana edad.

O sea, era vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta y mucho más conociendo a su mejor amiga, si le decía obviamente se iba a burlar de ella ¡y no quería eso! De tan solo pensar en las cursilerías con las cual fantaseaba le daban ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto y gritar por horas contra la almohada.

Pero... ¿A quién no le gustaría enamorarse? Tener un un primer amor, sentir mariposas en el estomago, felicidad y pasión eclipsando en dos pechos en sintonía. ¿No sonaba increíble?

Estaba enamorada de la idea de encontrarse con el perfecto príncipe azul, uno como el que pintaban las películas que tanto le gustaban (en secreto, obvio). La imagen de un chico atento, delicado, sensible, caballeroso se adueñaba de sus suspiros y sueños despiertos.

Pero bueno, que le llamase la atención encontrar uno no significaba que a penas encontrase a un chico se abalanzaría sobre él a primeras. ¡Claro que no! De verdad que todos los temas amorosos le daban demasiada vergüenza, por muy extrovertida y abierta pareciese ser. Con su mejor amiga You no existían secretos... solo los que tenían que ver con amor, no estaba preparada para decirle a nadie, no todavía. Pero si lo haría. Se moría de ganas por contarle a You de esos chicos que se le acercaban, de reírse con ella, lanzarse en su regazo llorando cuando resulte su primer amor agridulce y luego imaginar un futuro juntas, cada una casada con su respectivo marido y autoproclamandose tías de los hijos de la otra.

La única razón por la que no lo hacía era por miedo. Miedo de que You la tachase de inmadura, que la viese extraña. Después de todo nunca habían tocado el tema y si lo habían hecho ambas actuaron como si les hubiese dado asco el solo pensar tener a un chico al lado. De parte suya había sido por seguirle el juego pero You firmemente detestaba la idea de las relaciones.

... O eso pensaba Chika.

Porque su mejor amiga ahora estaba saliendo con un chico... Y no uno cualquiera. De todos tenía que ser él. Riko Sakurauchi.

El que sin saberlo, era protagonista de sus estúpidas fantasías de niña pequeña. Su príncipe azul.

¿¡Y por qué demonios estaban saliendo?! ¿¡No que no le interesaban los chicos?! ¿Dónde quedó su estúpido ''Al diablo el amor''?

You siempre tuvo todo lo mejor... Nunca se quejó... Pero... ¿él? ¿de todos los disponibles? Literalmente podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies y decidió escogerlo a él.

Ah. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, rechazó la llamada de su mejor amiga. Lanzó el teléfono por ahí en un ataque de frustración y sin ganas de luchar contra sus pensamientos se tiró a la cama intentando dormir.

(...)

Al pasar de los meses a su lado, You se dio cuenta de una cosa. De verdad que Riko era el novio perfecto.

Detallista, adorable, lindo. Siempre estaba cada vez que lo llamaba y la hacía sentir como una reina. You se sentía a gusto con su compañía y él, poco a poco fue dejando esos lindos nervios de lado cada vez que estaban juntos (aunque conservandolos un poco). No había duda alguna, Riko era el chico ideal.

Solo tenía un pequeño problema.

No era ella.

Joder. ¿¡Por qué mierda no podía olvidarla?! Sería tan sencillo hacerlo... Lo único que tenía que hacer era enamorarse de Riko y listo. Y no podía. ¡No podía! ¿¡Por qué no podía enamorarse de él?!

¿Por qué cada vez que la besaba en su mente se preguntaba como sería besar a Chika? ¿Por qué demonios cada vez que él la tocaba la imagen de Chika se dibujaba en su cabeza? La pelinaranja se presentaba burlona de sus sentimientos, recordandole su miseria e inventando una triste fantasia en la que con quien se acostaba era ella y no él.

Riko no servía. La única razón por la que aceptó salir con él fue para hacerla olvidar... Y no estaba funcionando en absoluto. Era un maldito inútil.

Sabía que iba a ser temporal, pero había esperado que funcionase por lo menos un poco. Que si no la enamoraba al menos que le quitase la estúpida idea de la cabeza de que era una sucia lesbiana,, que la acostumbrase al contacto brusco de los chicos. Pero no. No lo hizo.

No lo soportaba más.

─ Detente... ─ le había pedido en un suave jadeo. Tan bajo que hasta ella misma dudó de haberse escuchado.

─ ¿T-Te lastimé? ─ obediente como siempre Riko dejó de moverse, quedando sobre su cuerpo con las manos apoyadas sobre el colchón.

Respiraba pesadamente y el sudor resbalaba de su frente. Aunque lo notaba ansioso por continuar esas ganas se eclipsaban en contra del terror de sus ojos al pensar de que le había hecho daño.

─ N-No... Solo que... ─ You se mordió el labio. ¿Ahora que tipo de excusa iba a inventar? ─ ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

─ Por supuesto... Eh, ¿qué sucede...?

Ella suspiró. ─ Creo que será mejor detenernos un momento...

El pelirrojo asintió y con cuidado (siempre era así, la trataba como si estuviese tratando con el pétalo de una rosa) salió de encima suyo, acostándose a su lado. En un gesto galante como siempre los cubrió a ambos con sus sábanas. ─ ¿Qué sucede, You? ─ preguntó, notoriamente preocupado. Conocía a su novia (o creía hacerlo) y desde hace tiempo había notado el abrupto bajón de humor en ella.

Ella solo rió con amargura.

─ Riko... eres un chico estupendo y te adoro pero... estoy enamorada de alguien más. Siempre lo estuve.

Y fue ahí cuando su mundo se detuvo.

Muy probablemente se pregunten qué demonios es esto (¿o quizás no?). La cosa es que me olvidé ponerle nota de autor al otro OS que acabo de subir ajajaja asi que haré 2x1 porque tengo retraso y no sé editar aquí. La cuestión es que, bueno, ya me salí del fandom de LL luego de eh, ¿3 años? y ajndsjd okay no les cuento la historia de mi vida (?).

Este one shot en particular (si son observadores y se entiende esta cosa mal escrita, está incompleto (?)) lo escribí hace como... un año? dos años? Y ps nunca lo subí porque no lo terminé JAJAJ pero bueno, ya que definitivamente creo que no lo voy a completar (al igual que el otro que subí hoy) lo dejaré aquí porque sinceramente no sabía donde guardarlo por si se pierde mi laptop de mierda (?) De antemano me disculpo si a alguien le pica y le da curiosidad como sigue pero dudo que vaya a seguir, ambas cosas (dudo mucho que alguien lea esta cosa igual).

En general, este relato está basado en la canción Girls/Girls/Boys de Panic, y en menor medida en Kuzu no Honkai jajaja. gracias tkm los quiero


End file.
